


Gentle

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: IT 2017Character: HenryRelationship: Henry/readerRequest: the readers at a party on her own because her and henry had a big fight (you decide why ) and she ends up getting kissed but when she pushes him away, he continues. Henry sees the whole thing and thinks things are over. Or something like that?





	Gentle

You had been dating henry bowers for a little of a year now. Well, less dating and more fuck buddies. At first, the way he would push you up against the wall, holding your hands over your head was incredibly hot and sexy, but you soon wanted a little more from the relationship, if you could even call it one.   
Henry would flirt with other girl, something that hadn’t really bothered you at first as well because he would always refer to you as ‘his’, but it was much like the dominance thing.   
It was a strange dynamic between the two of you. To anyone else, you were somewhat dating, spending most of the time together, but it wasn’t quite the loving relationship you envisioned. He was rough, callous and dominating. Some nights, it would send you to bliss but others you just wanted him to be more gentle.   
And if there was one thing Henry Bowers wasn’t, it was gentle.   
But that didn’t stop you from falling in love with him.   
You decided to talk to him after school, since there was a big party going on tonight and you didn’t want to see him flirting with other girls, so you pulled him into your room. Instantly, his hands were on you, his lips pressed hard against your own but you pulled back, something unheard of between the two of you.   
“What?” He half growled, a little annoyed.   
“I need to talk to you.” You state, crossing your hands over your chest as you tried to calm your racing heart. Henry glared at you for a moment, as if debating whether it was worth arguing back, before signing and signalling for you to continue. “Its about the party tonight. And about us. I-I just don’t want you going around flirting with other girls tonight.”   
The words came out fast, before you could really think them through.   
Henry seemed genuinely surprised by your words. The two of you were now standing about 4 feet apart so you could see his mind processing what you had said.   
“Aint ever been a problem before.” He shrugs, apparently thinking it would end it, but he was wrong.   
“No, it wasn’t. but now it is. I don’t flirt with other guys, do I? I give you that respect, I think I deserve the same in return.” You state, your arms dropping to your side.   
“If I want to flirt with some girl-“ He started to hiss, and you could tell he was getting angry, but you didn’t care as you cut him off.   
“Then you can. But I wont be standing by you side. If you flirt, then I flirt. Simple as.” You stated, shrugging as if it really were that straightforward.   
“Fuck you.” Henry hissed at you, before turning on his heel and storming out of your room and then the house.   
You let out a slow breath, your heart breaking in two but you knew you couldn’t help him anymore if he didn’t want to help himself. Blinking back the tears, you knew there was one thing you could do. And it had two outcomes. You had to go to that party and get a guy to flirt with. Either Henry would wise up and realise how much it was hurting you, or you’d leave the party with someone else.   
\------------------------------time skip-----------------  
Kenny was about 2 year older than you and a decent 2 feet taller. He was here because his cousin was friends with someone at the party but he didn’t come from derry. Instantly he had taken an interest in you the second you walked into the party alone.   
Someone else had taken an interest in you as well. Henry was in a dark corner, brooding over the argument he had had with you earlier. After he went to Belch to rant, Belch backed you up, saying that he couldn’t expect you to be loyal to him if he wasn’t to you. But Henry didn’t do apologies. And especially in public.   
He came to the party to find you and drag you out. After that, he didn’t really have a plan, but wanted it to end with you throwing your arms around him like you always did. He never really considered anyone else but you. The whole flirting with other girls was more because he was around his friends and they did it. He didn’t want to seem like a prude. So he joined in. It never lead to anything, he made sure of that. He never wanted them. He wanted you. You were his addiction, something he craved and obsessed over.   
So when he came in and saw you leaning against a wall with a guy leaning forward and whispering things in your ear, he nearly hit the roof. He saw you smile and giggle at whatever was said and he felt a flame in the pit of his stomach.   
But the guy was tall and looked like he could easily give Henry a run for his money. So he decided to wait till the others got here. Then he would get you away from that creep.   
Except, you didn’t seem to want away. He watched you laugh, and the anger turned to despair.   
He hadn’t seen you laugh like that in a while. Genuinely and wholeheartedly.   
He thought back to the argument. Had you meant that if you were flirting, the two of you were over?   
Fear coursed through his body. A fear he had never felt before. Not when he was threated to be held back in school, not when Vic nearly crashed Belch’s car, not when his father raised his hands to him.   
No, it couldn’t be. You were his.   
You had wanted that, right from the start. You had wanted him as much as he wanted you. the cruel hand of jealously slapped him again and again across the face with every movement you made. You hadn’t even notice he was here yet. You normally looked out for him, waited for him, but now you looked like you didn’t care.   
Then he felt the blood drain out of his body.   
The guy reached up, cupped your cheek and lean down, press his lips gently against yours. You jumped at the kiss, but relaxed and, to Henrys horror, kissed back, your hand coming up to settle of the guys.   
For a moment, Henry forgot how to breath, he forgot the whole bully persona, he forgot everything. He had never kissed you like that. The first kiss had been heated and he had pushed you up against a wall, pinning you in place. It was rough just like he was. He had never felt or seen you react like that to a kiss. You never really had a choice.   
He had lost you.   
Henry jumped slightly, the thought flooding into his mind. He had given you up so willingly, not even fighting for you. Not when you tired to fixed the relationship earlier and not now.   
The brutal side of him kicked in, telling him to go beat the guy that was kissing his girl. He would punch and kick the guy till he fell to the floor, bleeding and bruised. He would turn to you and…   
And what? Hit you?   
The thought sent a wave of resentment through his body. He’d never lay a finger on you, at least not like that. When he had first kissed you, he swore he wouldn’t be like his father. But would you believe that? He would turn around, his fists covered in blood, panting, and see you staring at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. They would be filled with fear. And resentment. He had never seen those emotions in your eyes, especially when looking at him. Even when you were screaming at each other. He saw hurt, that was plain enough to see and he hated it, but never fear or anger towards him.   
Henry was about to push himself off the wall and leave, unable to watch you anymore when he saw you flinch. You pulled back from the kiss, your hand moving the other guys hand off your cheek as you stared at nothing, your eyes wide and confused.   
Then they started to tear up.   
You mumbled something to the guy before trying to darting past him, your hand covering your mouth. But he didn’t let you.  
He blocked your road, one hand grabbing your wrist while the other wrapped around the back of your neck as he slammed his lips back against yours.   
Henry went to dive across the room, ready to take the guys head clear off, until he saw something that made him proud despite the despair.   
You raised your hand and brought it down, slapping the guy with such force it made him more away from you before you headbutted him. The guy stumbled back and the whole party looked at you.   
No-one had seen the kiss from before, but all they knew now was that a guy had just grabbed a girl and forced him to kiss her. Before henry could move, he saw the guy get a fist to the face from Patrick before Vic and Belch laid in. you backed away from the fight before running out the door, tears streaming down your face.   
Henry was quick to follow.  
\---------------  
Tears flooded down your cheek as you stumbled onto the pavement, your head spinning.   
He had kissed you. You never thought he would dare kiss you, but you kissed him back. And then with him forcing you, grabbing you like that.   
you kept your hand over your mouth as you ran home, only living on the next street.   
Once you were inside, you threw yourself on the edge of your bed, sobbing hard into the covers.   
You didn’t know how you felt. You loved Henry, god you loved him. But he had made it clear by leaving that you meant nothing to him.   
The sound of a floor board squeaking made you jump and turn your head around, your heart jumping into your throat when you saw Henry.   
“Did he hurt you?” He asked, his voice had an unusual sense of urgency about it.   
Then it clicked. Henry had seen the guy kiss you.   
Dread filled your body as you felt a genuine sense of fear at what he might do.   
“How-“ You started to say, your voice higher than normal but Henry interrupted you.   
“Did he hurt you?” He repeated, his voice stern as he stepped closer.   
“No.” You breathed, shaking your head once as you saw Henry let out a sign of relief. He came closer as you held your breath, but he did something that surprised you. He sat down beside you, his back against the bed. You twisted so the two of you were sitting on the floor with your backs leaning against the bed.   
“How… How was it?” Henry eventually asked, his legs now pulled up against his chest with his arms resting on the knees.   
He didn’t seem angry, which surprised you. You had seen him in his worst moments and at his best over the last year and you were normally really good at knowing what he was thinking. But now you were stumped. But you knew you couldn’t lie.   
“It was nice. I mean, it was different. It was sweet. And gentle.” You said, not looking at him as you remembered the kiss from only 10 minutes ago.   
“Why’d you pull away?” he mirrored you, not daring to look in your direction.   
Fresh tears filled your eyes and spilled onto your cheeks.   
“Because it wasn’t you.” You whispered, seeing him out the corner of your eyes as his head snapped to you. “And I know its stupid. But he kissed me. And it was sweet and gentle and caring, but all I could think about was how much I wanted you to kiss me like that.” You stared blankly in front of you.   
“You’ve never pulled away from me like that.” Henry mumbled, seeming to be speaking more to himself that to you. this broke you.   
You looked down at your lap, shaking your head as tears fell. You raised your hands to cover your face you sobbed into your palms.   
“I just wanted to be with you. and even though you treat me like your personal whore, I still come back because I love you. and I hate it because I cant be with you when you’re always so rough but I don’t want to be with anyone else.” You rambled, your sobbing making some words unclear.   
For a moment, all that could be heard was your sobbing, until Henry spoke.   
“Show me.” He said, his voice just auditable as you look at him, your hands lowering.   
“What?”   
“Show me how to be gentle to you.” He twisted his body towards you.  
“i-i-I don’t know.” You stammered, completely bewildered as to why he was asking this.   
Taking a deep breath, he reached out a shaking hand and cupped your cheek, wiping away the tears there and sending a fire through your body at his simple touch.   
Moving forward, he ever so gently pressed his lips to you, trying his best to mirror what that guy had done at the party.   
This kiss was different to every other kiss before it. His lips barley touched yours, just skimming the skin there for a moment before finally pressing against your lips. He felt you responding to his kiss, shyly kissing him back as if testing the waters. Your hands reached out, lightly touching and skimming your fingers across his chest.   
He moved his hand away from your cheek to grab your forearms with both his hands. You darted back from the kiss, afraid you had taken it a little too far and getting a flash back to earlier.   
But he pulled your arms up and placed them on top his shoulders before letting go to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling the two of you together.   
You gasped but quickly leaned forward, desperate for another kiss. Your fingers played with the bottom of his hair, something he hadn’t really let you do while making out.   
The kiss was perfect, everything you had wanted and more.   
But there was a horrible ocean of guilt in your stomach as your tears rolled down your cheek.   
“Im sorry.” You mumbled against his lips, trying to get closer to him and hold onto him. “i-i-ive never thought of anyone else except from you. I-“ You were cut off by his lips, a little more rougher but not nearly as rough as normal.   
He silenced you as he gently and sweetly kissed you unlike any other kiss before.   
“I’ll make it up to you.” you mumbled against his lips. “I promise you!”   
Henry didn’t acknowledge what you said initially but he did pull you closer.   
God knows what was really going through his head, or even yours. Both of you were just too lost in each others embrace. Henry thought he’d lost you tonight and you thought you’d lost him and while neither of you would ever tell anyone what really happened, Henry was ever so slightly happy it had happened. Not because he liked seeing you kiss some other guy, but it did make him realise how much he needed you, how much he loved you. He’d have probably just gone on treating you the way he had done before if not for that night.   
And you noticed a change in his behaviour. He was more caring towards you and treated you like he truly did love you. Not only that, but he changed the image the world saw of him, at least when it came to you. You were his girl and the town knew it.   
The pang of guilt never left you after that night, but it did subside with time, unlike your feeling for him. The two of you helped and supported each other in ways Henry would never had dared ask for. Eventually, you would become his sanity and his sanctuary, even pulling him away from his father.  
And slowly but surely, Henry would learn to be gentle with you.


End file.
